A service arrangement system can arrange an on-demand service, such as a transport service, to be performed by a service provider for a requesting user through the use of mobile computing devices. During the progress of the transport service, the service arrangement system can communicate with a mobile computing device of the service provider to determine its location for purpose of determining the route traveled by the service provider in performing the transport service. The service arrangement system can use information about the route to determine an amount for the transport service.